Writing contest: The Jail-Keeper
Hi. This is CannibalCarrot. The story I'll tell you is very creepy. It happened to me.And I've never played Minecraft after. The Beginning All started the Forever Alone day, the 14 February 2018.I was alone, so I tried to meet my friends on Minecraft. No one, as expected. Everyone with his/her girlfriend/boyfriend. So I decided to start a solo world. I spawned in the Farlands. Weird. I started a flat world. But it's the Farlands.It won't stop me.I started to walk, but I was stuck in a chunk. There were invisible blocks everywhere around me. I saw someone in the distance. Another user, stuck ,like me. I tried to start a chat. Hi!!! Who are you? I'm CannibalCarrot, stuck here too. Another one. What? Why? Hey guys!!! Another user has been trapped!!! Then I received a ton of messages: "Hi." "Welcome," I asked Forgotten: What is happening? You're not alone, bud. We are thousands here. I looked around.Thousands of users, around me. God. Look. Our guardian is coming. I heard a horrible scream. I turned around. There was a Diamond golem looking at me. The Jail-keeper GRRRROOWWWWLLLL!!!! The Diamond golem was punching someone who tried to evade of his cell by digging under the invisible walls. I asked forgetten: What's this?! Our guardian:The Jail-keeper.A diamond golem. Why do he keep us here? I don't know.But you can't get out.Try to even quit the game. I hitted the esc key.I could access to everything else than the "Quit the game" button. Well,sorry,but i gtg. I tried to stand up and get out of my room,but i was paralysed.I couldn't leave. Oh,yeah.You can't leave. Wait!!I have an idea. The Diamond golem was far away.I dig a tunnel,and i escaped of my cell.Unfortunately,i didn't have stuff to defeat the golem.I runned as fast as possible.I heard a terrible scream,in the distance.The Jail-keeper was trying to catch me.I ran.I ran for my life. Delivrance I ran,then i saw a tree in the distance.I tried to reach it.There was a button on the logs.I clicked on it.Then i heard a scream.No.A thousand of screams.I turned around.All the prisoners were free.We attacked the diamond golem.Even if we had no stuff,we were thousands.We defeated him.We were free.And everyone supported me.I was happy.We could leave.And live.In peace. Not again... We were free to go.We were celebrating our freedom.We guved us tons of fireworks.I forgot how much fireworks make the game lagging.At one second,i was celebrating.My game freezed,then one second later,i was in a cell. Whhaaa????!!! What happened? Looks like we're back in our cell. How? Dunno. I had a lag spike,then something tped me to a cell. I looked around.I saw an army of Diamond golems. Crap...They're so many of them... I saw an anvil in my cell,and Two droppers with two buttons on their side.I clicked on each button.I get a bottle of xp,and a nametag. Wait... I used my XP and the nametag to name the nametag "dinnerbone". I get another nametags and more xp,and i maked a lot of "dinnerbone". I waited the golem army.I used the nametags on the golems.They were upside down. Fun. Yeah. I saw a vindicator. Hey!!!Do you know that vindicators kills all the entitys when they're called "Johnny" I named him "Johnny" and he started to attack the golems!!! Well done. Thanks!!! I renamed all the vindicators that i saw. They all attacked the golems. The golems were outnumbered.They loosed.We won.Then my game freezed.Then it closed. We won!!! Then,i heard a strange whisper: This is not over...You won a battle,not the war... Category:Unfinished! Category:Pages by CannibalCarrot Category:Creepypastas Category:Decent Grammar Category:Moderate Grammar